


Ménage à Quatre

by SharkGirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (For a second), (yup that was already a tag), Aged-Up Character(s), Alternating Third Person Deep POV, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Coming Untouched, Competition, Competitive Lovers, Consensual, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Established shklance, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Jealousy, Just Galra Things, M/M, Multi, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Rimming, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Shklancelot - Freeform, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, and Safe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: Lance took four or five calming breaths as he made his way down the long hall in the visitors’ wing of the castle. There were butterflies the size of Galra cruisers in his stomach and there was nothing he could do to calm them. He was nervous. Though, it wasn’t like he hadn’t done anything like this before. It was just that, this time, he was trying it on the exiled prince and son of their adversary, the most powerful and evil dude in the whole, entire universe.No pressure.A(n early) birthday present for Jes!! ♥





	Ménage à Quatre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Francowitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JES!! Oh, my gosh. This _little_ gift for you got a wee bit out of control But it's finished and beta-approved for your consumption! Also, the title is French. Just for you, _mon chou!_
> 
> So, it's my friend Jes's birthday (well, almost) and she loves Shklancelot (so loving that name) She also rather enjoys smut. And so I, someone who hasn't written smut in ages and hasn't attempted any nsfw Voltron ship material, thought it would be a good idea to knock some of the rust off and write her some~  
> (This is what happens when you hold back from smut and then write all of your favorite ships rolled into one)
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely Ghost and the fantastic Alex. Also, a special shout out to Jazzy, who helped me a few times along the way. Ghost's late-night encouragement was especially wonderful ♥
> 
> Okay, so, without further ado... here's something that is pure filth. You have been warned.  
> (All characters are consenting adults. This takes place presumably after S5 and maybe even S6? And I made up one line of plot that doesn't really matter or spoil anything)  
> Please enjoy!!

Lance took four or five calming breaths as he made his way down the long hall in the visitors’ wing of the castle. There were butterflies the size of Galra cruisers in his stomach and there was nothing he could do to calm them. He was nervous. Though, it wasn’t like he hadn’t done anything like this before. It was just that, this time, he was trying it on the exiled prince and son of their adversary, the most powerful and evil dude in the whole, entire universe.

No pressure.

When he made it to Lotor’s door, he swallowed, shifting his weight from foot to foot. Suddenly, he regretted coming in only his nightclothes and slippers. Sure, he had the robe. And sure, it was the middle of the ship’s night cycle. But he could have worn something more…substantial.

After a few more ticks’ hesitation, Lance raised his hand, prepared to knock. But he never got the chance, as the door slid open, revealing an inquisitive and rather bemused-looking Lotor.

“Lance,” he greeted and the deep, almost sultry sound of his name passing the other’s lips sent a surprisingly delicious shiver up Lance’s spine. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” The words were polite, but Lotor was not smiling. In fact, he almost looked suspicious.

“I, uh…” Ah, yes. Good start. “I couldn’t sleep.” It wasn’t a lie, exactly.

“And you thought it wise to wander aimlessly until exhaustion took you?” Lotor asked dryly as he folded his arms over his chest and leaned against the doorframe.

Lance looked up at him sheepishly, nearly forgetting just how tall Lotor was. “I was…lonely?” he offered, batting his eyelashes.

Lotor narrowed his eyes. “And you sought _my_ company?”

“Yes?” Lance said before biting his lower lip. This wasn’t going at all how he’d planned. They’d talked about this. He was supposed to finally make his move. Lotor had shown an interest in him, so he was the best candidate for the job.

Plus, he’d been dying to know just what the other was hiding under all that armor.

“You puzzle me, Lance,” he said finally and Lance wondered if it was a good or a bad thing that he’d told Lotor to refer to him by his given name. Good because, wow. But bad because of what it was doing to his heart. Among other things…

“Well,” Lance began, giving a slight shrug of his shoulders. “I’m an enigma.”

“Indeed.” Lotor chuckled and then stepped to the side. “Well, you’re welcome to join me. As I’m sure you’ve gathered, I was not sleeping.”

That explained why he was still wearing his full armor.

“Is that how you knew I was outside?” Lance asked, accepting the invitation and following Lotor into the spacious guest room. “You heard me?”

“Smelled you, actually,” Lotor corrected and Lance’s face grew impossibly warm. “So,” Lotor continued without skipping a beat. “Why did you come to see me?” he asked, taking a seat in a plush chair situated near what looked like a vanity. “Surely one of the other paladins could have entertained you,” he said.

Okay. Showtime.

“Well, yeah,” Lance said, stepping closer. “But…you’re the one I wanted to see.”

Lance knew how to flirt. And he was well-versed in the art of seduction. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t still nervous. Sure, he’d chatted up hot aliens all the time. But this was different. This was serious.

Lotor regarded him for a moment before standing up and closing the distance between them. He leaned close, his warm breath stirring the hairs just above his ear and tickling his skin. Then he whispered. “Get out.”

Lance’s eyes fluttered open, his flushed skin turning cold. “W-What?” he gasped, drawing back.

“You heard me, Paladin,” Lotor said, brows drawn down. “Get out. Now.”

“But I-” Lance cut himself off, unsure what to say. Finally, he managed a quick, “Why?”

“Why?” Lotor quirked a brow. “I’ve worked very hard gaining the princess’s trust and I do not intend to squander it by bedding one of her team members.”

Lance gaped. He worked his jaw, trying to form words, but his tongue had grown heavy in his mouth.

“Besides,” Lotor continued, pressing a hand to Lance’s lower back and leading him toward the door. “I’m not one to lie with another’s property.”

That got Lance to snap out of it. He dug his slippered heels into the carpet and whipped around. “P-Property?” he managed, frowning up at the other.

Lotor sighed. “Are you or are you not in a relationship with the black and red paladins?”

Lance faltered. How did he know that? It wasn’t like the three of them broadcasted that they were an item. In fact, they were very discreet, keeping public displays of affection to a minimum – much to Lance’s chagrin – and making sure to always have an excuse when they disappeared for some alone time.

Lance wet his lips and opened his mouth. “How-”

“Did I know that?” Lotor finished for him. He smirked and leaned forward, his nose nearly brushing the sensitive skin of Lance’s neck. “I can smell them on you,” he breathed, causing Lance to shudder. “And the red paladin’s scent is especially possessive.”

He’d nearly forgotten. Earlier that evening, once they’d decided it was Lance that should be the one to seek out Lotor, he’d kissed both his boyfriends goodnight and Keith had spent an unusually long time holding him, nuzzling into his neck and whispering encouraging words.

Whoa. Was that some kind of Galra thing or…?

“Now,” Lotor went on, pulling away. “As I said, I do not care for hand-me-downs, so if you don’t mind-”

“We want you!” Lance blurted and then slapped a hand over his mouth, his eyes going wide.

Lotor simply raised his delicate brows. “We?”

“All three of us,” Lance finished, moving his hand to rub the back of his neck. “What you said about gaining trust.” He swallowed. “It wasn’t just the princess’s.”

“I see.” Lotor brought a hand to his chin. “Though it looks like I’ve earned a bit more than your…” He gave Lance a once over. “Trust.”

“You’re right,” Lance said. “Shiro, Keith, and I…we’re together,” he admitted. “But we’ve taken an interest in you.”

“Taken an interest,” Lotor repeated, clearly not amused. “And so what am I to you? A plaything? Something to spice things up?” He scoffed. “Are your two lovers unable to satisfy you?”

“No!” Lance held his hands up. “It’s…” He let them drop to his sides. “It’s not like that…”

“They were smart to send you,” Lotor noted as he walked back to the plush chair and took a seat. “I suppose I did not do well enough to hide my own interest.” His gaze raked over him and Lance swore he could _feel_ it. “You are such a pretty thing.”

Lance blushed at the compliment.

“And…” Lotor paused, his brow creasing. “You’re certain your mates—lovers—were completely fine with sending you here? Alone?” He smirked. “Wearing just that?”

The castle ship was always somewhat cool, but at Lotor’s words, a chill seemed to breeze through the thin fabric, causing Lance’s skin to pebble. It didn’t help that the other had fixed him with a heated gaze.

Lotor’s nostrils flared and his grin widened.

Oh, no. If he was anything like Keith-

“You like the way I look at you,” Lotor mused. It was not a question.

Lance dared not speak, so he only nodded dumbly, his face flushing hotly.

Lotor stood up again, crossing the room until he was less than an arm’s length away from him. “And…you’re certain the black and red paladins have given their blessing?” he asked as he reached forward, brushing his knuckles along the curve of Lance’s jaw.

He shivered and bobbed his head, his eyelids slipping closed.

“Is that right?” Lotor said a bit louder. Lance’s eyes fluttered open. Who was he talking to? “I know you’re there,” Lotor called, his attention directed toward the door. “It’s not locked.”

Half a second later, the door slid open with a nearly silent ‘swoosh.’ Lanced turned his head and blinked in surprise. Both Shiro and Keith were standing there in their nightclothes, looking rather guilty.

“Did you come to stop him?” Lotor asked as he stepped closer, wrapping his arms around Lance’s waist and pressing his chest up against his back. “Or did you come to watch?”

Lance sucked in a breath, either at Lotor’s words and the mere idea of his lovers watching the prince fuck him or at the very obvious bulge pressing into his lower back. Perhaps Lotor was more interested than he’d let on.

“We were…” Shiro began, sharing a look with Keith. “Concerned.”

“Concerned?” Lotor echoed, his grip tightening and his chin coming to rest atop Lance’s head. “My, my. Whatever for?”

 

★

 

What an interesting turn of events. Lotor had just been sitting in his room, sleep having eluded him, and planning on which of his father’s strongholds Team Voltron should strike next, when Lance of the Red Lion had come to his doorstep, all but presenting himself. And, oh, what an offer that was! Though now both the black and red paladins were standing in his entryway.

But why were the other two here if they’d intended for Lance to seduce him on his own?

“You haven’t answered my question, Paladins,” he continued. “What concerns do you have?” he asked as he slipped his fingers beneath the thin fabric of Lance’s robe and teased at the hem of his nightshirt. “Have you changed your minds?” He looked directly at the red paladin when he said that.

He was part Galra, like Lotor, and it was clear from his facial expression and the sheer possessiveness radiating off of him in waves that he was not pleased with their current arrangement.

“Keith and I,” the Champion – Shiro, as he was called – began, but Lotor wasn’t in the mood to wait for him to get through what would surely be a politically correct and diplomatic airing of their personal feelings on the matter.

“You were worried that I’d hurt him?” Lotor asked, dipping a finger into the waistband of Lance’s pajama bottoms and reveling in the sweet gasp the motion elicited. They weren’t wrong about him wanting Lance. There was something about him. Something irresistible that Lotor couldn’t quite explain.

“No,” Shiro interjected, holding a hand up. “You’ve more than earned our trust. Especially after the last mission.” He shot a glance over to the red paladin – Keith, was it? – and then went on. “We just-”

“Perhaps,” Lotor interrupted again, his gaze boring into Keith. “You’ve had a change of heart?”

“No.” Keith finally spoke.

“Keith-” Lance began, and it was then that Lotor realized he was trembling. He made to remove his hand from beneath the other’s clothing, but Lance put a shaky hand to his wrist, keeping him where he was. “He’s not going to hurt me.”

Lotor blinked, rather astonished. So, Lance wasn’t lying when he said he trusted him. He was right, of course. The last thing Lotor wanted to do was to cause Lance pain. Well, unless it was expressly requested.

Keith didn’t answer, so Lance went on. “Babe-”

“I know,” he said, staring intently at the ground before his gaze met Lance’s and softened. Lotor had never seen the red paladin make such a face. “I just want to make sure you’re being taken care of.”

Lance relaxed in Lotor’s hold, his fingers moving to stroke the skin of his inner wrist. “I know,” he breathed and then craned his neck to look up at Lotor. “Keith’s like this with us, too,” he whispered, though it was loud enough for the others to hear. “Even when Shiro’s fucking me, he has to be close enough to touch us both.”

Lotor’s gaze flicked over to the other two. Shiro’s face was tinted pink, but if Keith was embarrassed by Lance’s statement, he didn’t show it. “Very well,” Lotor announced, clearing his throat. “You’re more than welcome to stay.” He gestured toward the plush chair next to the desk. “I must apologize for the inadequate seating arrangements,” he said. “My accommodations being what they are-”

“It’s fine,” Keith said, folding his arms over his chest and making his way to the chair. He stopped just to the side of it. “I’ll stand.”

Shiro hesitated before following suit. When he arrived, he looked down at the seat and then to Keith. “Are you sure you don’t-”

“I’m _fine_ ,” Keith stressed. Then he smirked. “You can sit, though.”

Lotor watched the exchange with mild interest. If what Lance had said was true, then both of them had also taken a shining to him. It wouldn’t be his first time entertaining a party of this size, but he’d concentrate on that later. For now, he wanted to savor the man in his arms.

“So…your lovers are here,” Lotor whispered in Lance’s ear as his fingers dipped below the waistband of his pajama pants again, eliciting another sweet little gasp. “Would you like to give them a show?”

Lance nodded, a fresh wave of arousal blossoming and scenting the air. Lotor’s sensitive nose picked it up, but he knew he wasn’t the only one. He glanced over at Keith and bit back a grin as the other’s nostrils flared, his eyes darkening. He caught sight of Shiro shifting awkwardly in his seat and he flashed him a sharp smile. “Comfortable?”

But it was Keith who answered. “Get on with it.”

Lotor quirked a brow. “Impatient, aren’t we?” He ducked down, low enough to mouth the length of Lance’s long neck, feeling his pulse flutter beneath his lips. “Eager to see your lover fall apart?”

“Just wondering if you’re all talk and no action,” Keith corrected with a challenging smirk of his own.

Oh? Keith was stoking Lotor’s competitive nature, causing it to grow and heat to fill his belly. But, before he gave in, he needed to prove himself a worthy adversary. And the perfect way to do that was currently whimpering in his arms.

“Let’s move to the bed, Lance,” he said against his neck. “Would you like that?”

Again, Lance nodded. But that wasn’t enough.

“You’ve got to use your words, Pet,” Lotor breathed and was pleasantly surprised when Lance let out a soft moan in response. Ah. So, he liked that. He’d store that information away for later. But since he didn’t get an answer, he tried again. “Come, Pet. Use your words.”

“Yes,” Lance gasped, leaning heavily against Lotor’s chest. He tilted his head back, looking up at him with pupils blown wide. “Take me to bed.”

Desire pooled in Lotor’s gut, nearly ripping a growl from his throat. But he was better than that. He simply smiled and backed them up slowly until his knees hit the edge of the rounded guestroom mattress. It was a fairly large bed, easily able to accommodate the four of them, should things escalate.

Lotor sat down, pulling Lance into his lap so they were both facing Keith and Shiro. “How do you want to do this?” he asked Lance, his voice low. “Should I play with you in front of your lovers? Make them watch as I pleasure you?”

“I want it all,” Lance confessed, all of his earlier shyness having apparently melted away. “I want them to watch you fuck me.” Then he turned in his hold, glancing up with pleading eyes. “If that’s okay?”

Okay? Lotor could have snorted. It was more than okay. If someone had told him that Lance was going to pay him a surprise visit and offer himself up, he wouldn’t have believed it. He would have thought it a joke or a dream.

But this scenario, with both of Lance’s lovers watching, their expressions a mixture of apprehension and hunger, well, that certainly made it all the sweeter.

A smile curved Lotor’s lips and he sneaked both hands under the hem of Lance’s shirt, sliding them up his flat belly to toy with his chest. “I’d be happy to.”

 

★

 

Keith ground his teeth together as he watched the scene unfold before him, his crossed arms tensing and his fingers digging into his biceps. He’d agreed to this. And he wasn’t about to back out. But it was always a challenge watching either of his lovers receive pleasure from someone else. Including each other.

Maybe it was the Galra in him that gave him the urge to conquer, to possess. Or maybe it was something unique to him. But either way, every moan or gasp that escaped Lance’s lips set his nerves on fire, but also caused heat to flood his body in a much less jealousy-oriented sort of way.

Beside him, Shiro was sitting ramrod straight, his shoulders not even coming close to touching the back of the overly cushioned chair. But he wasn’t tense for the same reason as Keith. Sure, he’d shared his reservations about finally making a move on Lotor – Would he feel the same? Would it ruin the truce that had? Would it affect Voltron? – but right now, Shiro was staring forward with rapt attention, his dark gaze taking in every hitch of Lance’s breath, every twitch of his body, and pleasured gasp.

“Ahh…” Lance moaned, tilting his head back until it rested on Lotor’s shoulder. His robe was gone, tossed aside, and his shirt was rucked completely up, revealing the smooth skin of his chest and stomach, and his pert nipples, with which Lotor seemed to find a great deal of amusement in toying. “S’good…” he slurred, eyes fluttering shut when Lotor gave them a pinch.

“You like that, Pet?” Lotor asked, his voice deep and gravelly.

“He does,” Keith found himself answering for him. “He’s really sensitive.”

Lotor looked up at him over Lance’s shoulder and raised a delicate brow. “So I’ve gathered.” He smirked, riling Keith up further. “But I can’t help but wonder where else he might enjoy being touched…” he mused, not breaking eye contact as he slid one of his hands down toward the obvious bulge tenting the thin fabric of Lance’s pajama pants.

Keith could smell Lance from where he stood, a good few strides away. He closed his eyes, savoring the unique aroma. What he wouldn’t give to bury his face between his lover’s soft thighs.

“…me?”

He just barely registered that Lotor was speaking to him. He opened his eyes, raising his brows.

“I said,” the prince began again, looking rather pleased with himself, “Would you care to join me?”

Keith blinked in surprise, but quickly recovered. “Don’t think you can handle him on your own?” he challenged.

“Not at all,” Lotor replied coolly. “Quite the contrary, actually.” He chose that moment to delve beneath Lance’s waistband, wrapping a hand around him and causing Lance to arch his back so far, he nearly fell from Lotor’s lap.

“W-Wait!” Lance gasped out, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. He gripped Lotor’s wrist and held him still. “T-Too m-much…”

“He _is_ sensitive,” Lotor murmured, probably more to himself.

“You spent too long working him up,” Keith admonished with a click of his tongue. “Better keep still or you’ll have a mess on your hands.” He paused. “Right, Shiro?”

And Shiro who, up until now had remained almost silent, spoke, his voice deep and his eyes never leaving Lance’s quivering form. “You wanna come, Baby boy?” he asked, a certain stern fondness to his tone.

Lance opened his eyes into slits, trying desperately to focus on Shiro. He was panting, his chest heaving with the effort of not losing it too soon. He wet his lips, his thighs shaking. “Yes, Daddy,” he all but keened. “ _Please_.”

Shiro’s darkened gaze darted to Lotor. “Make him come.”

Keith expected an indigent huff from his highness, the exiled prince. But rather than a tongue-lashing about who was giving orders to whom, Lotor just buried his face in the crook of Lance’s neck and moved his hand the slightest bit beneath his pants.

“Y-Yes!” Lance’s back bowed, his eyes squeezing shut as he came. And Keith couldn’t help but zero in on the very obvious wet spot now staining the fabric. He licked his lips.

“That…” Lotor began, continuing to nuzzle Lance’s neck. “That’s a good boy…”

Lance shook in his hold, preening at the praise. And all Keith could think about was pushing those quivering thighs apart and cleaning up the mess. His legs moved on their own and before he knew it, he was kneeling in front of them, his hands on Lance’s knees.

Lotor gazed down at him, his eyes glowing. No words needed to be said. It was clear what they both wanted: Lance naked and writhing between them. And as Keith peeled the sticky satin-like material off Lance’s legs and threw it over his shoulder, he saw Lotor doing the same with his top.

Now the real fun could begin.

 

★

 

The only thing that could compare to making love to Lance and Keith, was watching the two of them together. That was something Shiro could enjoy all night. But with Lance completely naked, his back against Prince Lotor’s chest, and Keith kissing his way up his inner thigh, well, that was a sight to behold.

“His scent is intoxicating,” Lotor mumbled almost drunkenly as he mouthed Lance’s jaw, his long fingers tracing the other side and tilting his head up. “May I?” he asked Lance and the other nodded, moaning into Lotor’s mouth as he sealed their lips. Though Shiro caught the flick of a tongue between them, licking into Lance’s mouth and drawing out even more delicious sounds.

“Amazing, right?” Keith said from his place between Lance’s legs before he began lapping up the mess their lover had made only moments earlier. And if Shiro hadn’t already been completely hard, that would have gotten him there. “You should smell him when he’s _really_ into it,” Keith offered, staring up the length of Lance’s body at Lotor, a challenging smirk curving his soft, come-stained lips.

Maybe it was because of Shiro’s inferior, human nose, but he never quite picked up on the subtle changes in Lance’s or his own scent like Keith could, being part Galra. But he’d be damned if he didn’t think Lance always smelled nice, regardless. Like his lotion, or his face mask, or that conditioner he just had to have from the space mall… or that exquisite aroma that was just simply Lance.

“I can only imagine…” Lotor countered, breaking their kiss and eyeing Keith, though his tone lacked any bite or malice. It was almost as if he and Keith were flirting. And that caused about a hundred different scenarios of how the night could play out to pop into Shiro’s head, making him bite the inside of his cheek to stifle a low, pleased growl.

Keith had heard him, though, if the little tilt of his head in Shiro’s direction was any indication. But he didn’t say anything, choosing instead to respond to Lotor. “You can get high off of it,” Keith replied, licking a long stripe up Lance’s abdomen, eliciting a breathy chuckle. “It’s that good.”

“Flatterer,” Lance accused, his head lolling and his bleary eyes finally focusing on Keith. He reached down and combed his fingers through Keith’s hair, sucking a breath in through his teeth when Keith gave the sensitive flesh a playful nip. “Keith…” he whined.

“Sorry,” Keith murmured, kissing the pain away. “I couldn’t resist.” He glanced up at him and they shared a look so loving, Shiro’s heart melted on the spot. It was amazing how much further he fell in love with them every time he saw them. How much he wanted to go over there and kiss the two of them senseless.

Lotor cleared his throat, drawing all three of them from their moment. “So,” he purred, resting his chin on Lance’s shoulder. “How do we plan on going about this?”

Shiro opened his mouth to answer – any one of his fantasies sounding like a good start – but to his surprise, Lance spoke up. “I want this,” he said, reaching behind his back and giving Lotor’s erection a gentle squeeze, which earned him a sudden sharp intake of breath. “Yeah,” he said, sounding surer of himself. “I want this inside me.”

Keith pulled back and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, turning his dark violet gaze on Shiro. “Fine by me,” he said and then faced Lotor again. “But I get to prepare him.”

“Fair enough,” Lotor agreed to their terms. “But what shall Shiro and I do in the meantime?”

“My mouth,” Lance said, easing his hand from between them and reaching out toward Shiro. “Both of you?” he offered, no _asked_ , his blue eyes wide and questioning as he took in Shiro’s still-seated form. His long fingers flexed like he was grabbing for him, wanting both his lovers to be close. Or, all three, as it just so happened.

“Yes, Baby,” Shiro crooned, standing up from the chair and trying desperately not to adjust himself as he walked over. Not that there was any hiding the bulge straining against his nightclothes. When he reached the bed, he hesitated for just a moment, unsure if he should sit beside Lotor or remain where he stood.

“Sit down,” Keith snorted as he stood up. “And Lance,” he said, gently slapping the outside of his thigh. “Hands and knees, Baby.”

“Yes, _Your Majesty_ ,” Lance replied with a roll of his eyes, but he did as he was told. He was now straddling Lotor’s hips. “Speaking of royalty,” he said, placing a hand against the prince’s chest. “Would you mind moving back just a little bit?” he asked sweetly, batting his eyelashes.

Lotor acquiesced, but not before pressing a quick kiss to Lance’s lips. “Anything for you, Pet,” he breathed and then fell back onto his arms, moving just far enough so that if Lance were to bend down, he’d be in the perfect position.

And Shiro, who was still at a loss, standing near the edge of the bed, waited for his instructions. Even though he knew his lovers would do anything for him, he also knew how they could get. And right now, they were putting on a show. Whether it was for his sake or Lotor’s, he didn’t know. But he’d enjoy it either way. He did so love the way Keith and Lance riled each other up.

“Okay.” Lance took a deep breath and then looked over his shoulder at Keith. “Ready, Schnookums?” he teased and then jolted when one of Keith’s palms landed on his ass with a sharp smack. “Hey!”

“Ready,” Keith replied, placing his free hand on Lance’s other cheek and spreading him open.

Lance looked as though he might say something else, but whatever it was melted into a low moan when Keith dipped down and licked a hot stripe across his entrance. “Fuck, Keith…” he hissed, letting his head drop forward.

Shiro knew from experience just how good that felt – for both parties. But he also knew he should be doing more than spectating. So, he pressed a knee into the mattress, watching it dip under his weight. “Hey, Baby,” he called, brushing Lance’s bangs from his eyes and curling his fingers around the shell of his ear. “You still want to use your mouth?”

“Ah…y-yeah…” Lance swallowed, his fingers gripping the sheets as Keith pressed further into him, groaning into his skin. “I…” Lance faltered, his eyelids fluttering for a moment. “T-Take it out?”

Shiro reached for the waistband of his pants, but paused. “And Lotor?” he asked.

“B-Both—ah fuck, Keith, shit—yeah. Both.” Lance lowered himself on his arms, resting his forehead against Lotor’s belly. “H-Hurry…”

Shiro and Lotor exchanged satisfied smirks and got to work. Shiro simply tugged his pants down, just far enough to ease himself out. And Lotor, who was still dressed in his full armor, placed a hand under Lance’s chin and gently lifted him back up onto his hands and knees.

“Two at once, hmm?” he mused toward Shiro as he pushed the fabric to the side. “I take it he’s done this before?”

“Yup,” Keith answered for him before continuing to lap at Lance.

“My, my,” Lotor tutted, side-eyeing Shiro. “Doesn’t your lover know it’s rude to talk with one’s mouth full?”

Shiro grinned, unable to help himself. “If I scold him, I’ll have to scold Lance, too,” he said, hoping the prince would catch his drift. He must have, because Lotor chuckled and continued his task.

“Oh…wow…” Lance gasped, drawing everyone’s attention. Keith stopped mid-lick to see just what Lance was going on about. But he had no witty remark, no teasing jab. And Shiro would have noticed that both his lovers’ jaws had dropped, if he wasn’t busy staring as well. “You’re…”

“Huge,” Keith finished for Lance.

Shiro supposed it made a fair amount of sense, what with Lotor being significantly taller, given his lineage. But this was a bit unexpected.

 

★

 

Lance gaped. He knew Lotor was big. He’d felt his erection pressing into his lower back earlier. But, holy crow, was he packing. Now, Lance had been told before that he wasn’t the best in this particular subject, but he suddenly found himself doing some mental math. Would that even fit?

“Is it…unsatisfactory?” Lotor queried and Lance tore his gaze away from his cock to meet his eyes. Lotor was smirking, but there was something behind that expression. Like, perhaps he was honestly asking.

“Um…” Lance blinked. “It’s…no, it’s good. Just, uh…” He wet his lips and didn’t miss the way Lotor followed the movement. “It’s just bigger than I’m used to,” he admitted, hoping his boyfriends wouldn’t be insulted.

Suddenly, there were fingers stroking his hip and lips kissing the knobs of his spine. “Hey,” Keith breathed against his skin. “If anyone can take it...you can.” Lance could _feel_ Keith’s smirk. But it wasn’t meant to tease or taunt. He was encouraging him.

“Yeah,” Shiro joined in after a beat. “You’ve taken both of us.”

“Are we still referring to his mouth?” Lotor asked, and both Keith and Shiro chuckled.

Instead of answering, Lance reached a hand out, tracing a finger up the underside of Lotor’s cock and marveling at the way it twitched. His heart was beating wildly in his chest, due to a mixture of nerves and excitement. He bit his lip and looked up at him through his lashes. “Why don’t we find out?”

He gave it an experimental lick, reveling in the full body shudder that it elicited. Oh, yeah. He could do this. Feeling braver, Lance wrapped his lips around the head, providing gentle suction. He knew there was no way he was going to be able to take it all in his mouth, but judging by Lotor’s reactions, he might not have to.

“That’s good…” Lotor said breathily, carding his fingers through Lance’s hair, petting him. “You are quite talented with that mouth of yours.”

Lance hummed around him, enjoying the praise. But he felt like this wasn’t enough. Lotor needed to know exactly of what he was capable. He glanced over to the side and noticed Shiro watching him work, one hand lazily stroking his erection as he did.

Then Lance got a wonderful idea.

Lance released Lotor’s cock with an audible pop before licking the surprisingly sweet flavor from his lips. Then he turned toward Shiro and opened his mouth wide, sticking his tongue out.

Shiro raised his brows, but moved forward, one hand coming to rest on the back of Lance’s head and the other holding his pants down and out of the way. The moment Shiro’s tip touched his tongue, Lance wasted no time. He reached a hand out and grabbed Shiro’s hip, pulling him forward and easily swallowing around him, taking him deep into his throat.

Three sharp intakes of breath told him his little show was working. Shiro’s fingers tangled in his hair, tugging just shy of painful. Lance moaned and worked his throat around him, loving the deep gasps and moans he received in response.

Now, Shiro was by no means small. But after attempting Lotor’s, taking the familiar shape of his lover’s cock was a cake walk.

“I never get tired of seeing that,” Keith said from behind him, his one hand still ghosting over his skin and making him shiver. “You gonna make him come, Baby?” he asked and Lance nodded.

“Shit,” Shiro cursed and it was lovely to hear. He only really let expletives slip when he was really into it. “Ahh…Lance…” The fingers in his hair tightened, but Lance didn’t stop, not until Shiro let out a pleasured growl and came down his throat.

Lance released him, grinning like the cat that got the canary. “Good, Daddy?” he teased.

Shiro smiled down at him, still a little dazed, and cradled his jaw, brushing his thumb over his lips. “Very good.”

“Quite a show,” Lotor remarked, drawing their attention. “I will admit that I’m a bit envious, though.”

Lance ducked his head apologetically. He had gotten a bit carried away.

“You’ll feel a lot better once you’re inside him,” Keith said before Lance could think of a response. “But it looks like I might need to run back to the room for some lube.”

“Top drawer.” Lotor gestured toward the desk with his chin. Earning three intrigued glances. “What?” he questioned. “I picked it up at the last planet we visited.”

“Mhm,” Keith replied, not quite sounding like he believed him. But Lance couldn’t fathom just what he was getting at, so he returned to his task, taking Lotor by surprise. And, mmm, did he taste sweet.

 

★

 

Lotor nearly punctured his lower lip when Lance put his mouth on him again. It was so hot and wet and perfect. Lance couldn’t take it all, but for what he couldn’t, his hand worked wonders, slick with spit, among other things.

He’d watched the earlier scene with mixed feelings. Lance swallowing Shiro’s cock whole had been unbelievably arousing. But it had also made Lotor’s hackles rise, his Galra side insisting that he claim what was his. But he was not some uncivilized animal, slave to his instincts. And he was nothing if not patient.

Oh, the wait had been worth it. Lance’s mouth was magic. And it took everything within him not to thrust up into it.

A moment later, Keith returned with the bottle of lubricant and a strip of Lotor’s condoms. Lotor simply raised a brow when he noted that the red paladin was now completely naked, his clothing strewn on the floor, making a path from the desk.

He turned to exchange a glance with Shiro, but found the other to be disrobing as well, tugging his shirt over his head and tossing it over his shoulder.

Suddenly, Lotor felt like the odd man out.

Gently, he eased Lance’s mouth off of him, stroking his cheek at the other’s confused expression. “Divine as that was,” he began, eyeing them all. “I do feel a bit overdressed.”

“Oh.” Lance sat up, allowing Lotor to move out from under him. “Maybe Shiro can help you?” he offered with a sweet little grin, his lips puffy and wet, and shining delectably in the low light of the room.

It had been years since Lotor had required assistance in removing his armor. But he allowed the black paladin to aid him, relaxing as the heavy weight of his specialized uniform was removed piece by piece.

When he was finished, Shiro smiled at him almost shyly before moving back to the bed and lying down beside Lance. He stroked his back as Keith eased a finger inside him, causing Lance to release a contented sigh.

Lotor watched the three of them together, Keith working Lance open with practiced ease and Shiro soothing him, whispering encouraging words in his ear. And for the first time that night, he got the feeling that he was intruding on something.

But Lance’s eyelids fluttered open, his dark blue gaze searching. And when it landed on Lotor, he smiled lazily, lowering his cheek to the mattress and humming as Keith worked him up to another finger. “You coming back to bed?” Lance asked, voice a little ruff from their earlier activities.

Lotor returned the smile and took a seat, his back against the uselessly ornate headboard. He looked to Keith. “How is he?”

“Almost ready,” he said, brow furrowed in concentration. “I’m not taking any chances,” he added, gaze flicking up. “If you hurt him, I’ll kill you.”

Lotor had no trouble believing that.

But watching Lance moan and writhe and practically fuck himself on his lover’s fingers was making Lotor’s own possessive side claw its way to the surface. He wanted to fuck Lance. Now.

“I’m ready, I’m ready!” Lance whined. “Keith, c’mon!” Apparently he shared the sentiment.

“Shh, Baby,” Shiro hushed him, massaging soothing circles into Lance’s lower back with his robotic hand. “We’ve got you.”

“Shiroooo…” he whimpered, bucking against Keith’s hand. “I want it so bad…” Then he looked up at Lotor from his place on the bed and licked his lips. “So bad…”

Heat pooled in his belly and the snarling, jealous beast within him calmed. Lance wanted him. And, Ancients, did he want Lance.

“Okay, you big baby,” Keith said, slipping his fingers out of him and giving Lance’s backside a playful swat. “But don’t come crying to me if he tears you in half.” But even as he said it, he fixed Lotor with a murderous glare.

“Finally!” Lance practically leapt away, his knees sinking into the soft mattress as he bounded over and looped his arms around Lotor’s neck, climbing into his lap. “Hey,” he whispered, batting his eyelashes.

“Hello,” Lotor replied with a low chuckle.

“I’ve been wanting to do this ever since you saved me on that mission,” he breathed, fanning his hands on Lotor’s shoulders and combing through his hair. Then he leaned closer, lips brushing Lotor’s ear. “If I’m honest, I’ve wanted you since the moment you set foot in the castle.” He finished by nipping the tip of his ear, sending a delicious shiver up Lotor’s spine.

“Is that right?” he asked, capturing Lance’s chin and tilting his head so their lips nearly touched.

“Yeah.” Lance puffed, his warm breath making Lotor’s lips tingle.

“Then I won’t keep you waiting any longer.”

 

★

 

Keith bit the inside of his cheek. Hard.

He knew this was what they all wanted. He did. But seeing Lance in another’s arms did things to him. Things he’d rather not admit.

But cool, metallic fingers on his shoulder calmed him. He took a deep breath and turned toward Shiro. “Think he can handle it?”

“I heard that!” Lance snapped, looking over his shoulder and sticking his tongue out at Keith.

Keith wanted to bite it.

“He’ll be fine,” Shiro assured him and then faced Lance. “Right, Baby Doll?”

Lance beamed and it was just as gorgeous as it always was, filling Keith up with pride that, yes, this was his lover. He belonged to him. Or, as he always had to remind that little voice, they belonged together.

“Right!” Lance chirped and then turned toward Lotor again. He leaned in close, whispering something in the ex-prince’s ear. They both laughed and Keith, if he really wanted to, could have eavesdropped. His hearing was incredibly sharp. But he refrained, distracting himself with a loose thread of the sheets. “Okay, then,” Lance said decisively and spun around so his back was against Lotor’s chest.

“What are you doing?” Keith asked, biting back an amused smile.

“Well,” Lance began, rubbing the cleft of his ass against Lotor’s erection and causing the other to grip his hips tightly. “I thought it would be better if I could see you,” he said, looking at both Shiro and Keith. “Plus,” he added almost shyly, “I’m a little nervous, so…”

“Fine.” Keith made a show of rolling his eyes. “We’ll do it your way.”

“How magnanimous of you,” Lance replied, mirroring him. Then he reached for the strip of condoms and the discarded bottle of lube. “Going to need a lot of this,” he said, handing both to Lotor, who chuckled before rolling one on and pouring a generous amount of the viscous liquid over his length. “Okay.” Lance took a deep breath and got up onto his knees, carefully reaching behind him to line Lotor up properly.

Keith stifled the growl rising in his throat. They wanted this, he reminded himself.

But Lance was having a little trouble. And before Keith could crawl forward to help, Lotor put one hand under Lance’s armpit and the other beneath one of his knees, lifting him up easily, as if he weighed nothing.

“W-Whoa!” Lance gasped and then moaned when Lotor slowly began lowering him onto his cock.

“Easy now,” Lotor grunted into Lance’s ear when he tried to speed him up, impatient as always. “Don’t strain yourself, Pet.”

“L-Lotor…” Lance’s breath hitched and Keith couldn’t take his eyes off of where they were joined, an odd mixture of jealousy and arousal swirling in his chest as Lance took Lotor inch by inch.

“Fuck,” Shiro breathed from beside him, probably not even realizing he’d said it out loud.

Keith reached out for Shiro’s hand, getting his attention. “Hey,” he said, voice barely above a whisper. “Fuck me, too.”

Shiro blinked. “Are you sure? I mean, we’d have to-”

“I already did,” Keith interrupted. “Before Lance left…in the shower.”

Shiro worked his jaw, attempting to form words, but none came out. However, before Keith could tell him to get on with it, Lance let out a pitiful whimper.

“B…Big…” he cried, and Lotor held him still, not daring to move in fear of hurting him. “D-Don’t stop,” he demanded, eyes going wide. “Shit, Lotor…don’t stop!”

“I don’t want to hu-”

“Keith!” Lance turned wild eyes on him. “Tell him not to stop…oh, fuck…” One hand flew behind his head, gripping Lotor’s shoulder, while the other was squeezing the ex-prince’s wrist. “Shit, I’m gonna come and it’s not even all the way in.” He tossed his head back, his chest heaving.

“Hey,” Keith called, making his way over to him. “Lance, look at me.” But he didn’t, he had his eyes closed, his lips moving, forming words in a silent mantra. His nerves were getting to him. “Baby, look at me,” Keith said, softer, reaching up and cupping Lance’s cheeks, turning him so their eyes met. “Breathe, Baby. You’ve got to breathe.”

“M’gonna come,” he panted.

“So come, Baby,” Keith said. “Lotor won’t be mad.”

“No,” Lance whined, shaking his head. “I already came once. I…I gotta wait. Wanna come together.”

“Okay.” Keith nodded, glancing up at Lotor. He reached out and wrapped his fingers around the base of Lance’s cock. Then Lotor lowered Lance the rest of the way, burying his head in his shoulder and moaning long and deep.

“So tight,” he growled against Lance’s skin. And Keith, very carefully, released his hold on Lance.

“So _full_ ,” Lance echoed, lowering his hand from Lotor’s shoulder and pressing against his tummy. “Oh, fuck…” He pushed and both he and Lotor groaned. “Holy shit.”

“You good now?” Keith asked, only slightly teasing. He knew how Lance could get and he didn’t want him hurting himself to prove a point.

“I’m good,” Lance replied, fingers splayed against his abdomen and his pupils completely blown. “Wow. You guys gotta try this.”

“One…at a time,” Lotor barked out a hoarse laugh.

Keith took in the view: Lance, boneless like a ragdoll in Lotor’s grip, his eyelids fluttering and his cock twitching with each breath. It was so hot. Lance was so hot.

“Shiro,” Keith called over his shoulder as he got onto his hands and knees in front of them, not wanting to look away. “Fuck me.”

“Okay,” he replied, obviously also entranced with the sight before them. “Lemme just-”

But Keith wouldn’t wait a moment longer. “ _Now_ , Takashi.”

 

★

 

Shiro had difficulty tearing his gaze away from Lance’s lax form. He looked so beautiful, his legs spread open, a sheen of sweat glistening on his chest, and his mouth hanging open, little whimpers escaping with each breath.

But Keith was getting impatient. He’d already gotten onto his hands in knees. Surprising since, given the way Keith had been acting thus far, Shiro figured he’d want to show Lotor his dominant side.

“Takashi,” Keith said again, glaring over his shoulder. “ _Now_.”

Then again, even when he was on the receiving end, it was usually Keith doing the fucking.

“I’ve got you,” Shiro promised, crawling closer. He placed a hand on Keith’s ass, brushing a thumb against his entrance and grinning as it came away wet. Keith hadn’t been lying when he said he’d prepared himself earlier. “You _are_ ready for me,” he murmured and, chuckling at Keith’s impatient huff, he picked up the much-utilized bottle of lubricant and coated his own erection, now fully hard again.

Honestly, after the mind-blowing orgasm Lance had given him earlier, Shiro didn’t think he’d be up for another round. But as he slid into Keith’s slick, welcoming heat, he was grateful he’d gotten one under his belt. Because fucking Keith while watching Lance get fucked surely would have sent him over the edge immediately.

“ _Move_ ,” Keith demanded, pushing back to hurry him along.

“He’s feisty,” Lotor mused, sliding a hand down Lance’s chest and placing it under his other knee, spreading him open even further. “Is he always like that?” he whispered in Lance’s ear, loud enough for Shiro and Keith to hear him.

“Mmm,” Lance hummed, bobbing his head. “Always.”

“Shut up,” Keith growled, but it lacked its usual bite. “You two gonna talk all night? Cuz I’ll gladly take him off your hands,” he said, staring directly at Lotor.

But the prince simply smirked and bent down to kiss along Lance’s neck. “I think he wants me to move,” he said, lips brushing Lance’s skin. “Are you ready for me, Pet?”

“Shit, yeah,” Lance hissed, arching his back and moving his hips in short, little thrusts.

Shiro placed a hand on Keith’s lower back, stilling him. Because, whether he realized it or not, he was doing the same. Then he leaned down, pressing his chest along the length of Keith’s back, letting him feel his weight, the way he knew he liked. “Are you watching?” he asked, already knowing his answer.

“Yes,” Keith replied instantly, staring forward as Lotor slowly lifted Lance, only to let him drop back onto his cock. It was with incredible strength and precision. And Shiro found that unbelievably hot. “Shit…” Keith cursed and let his head drop. “Shiro… _move_.”

Clearly, he’d kept him waiting long enough. Slowly, keeping pace with Lotor, Shiro pulled out then snapped his hips forward, earning a long, drawn-out moan from Keith.

“ _Finally_ …” He pressed back, meeting each of Shiro’s thrusts and attempting to pick up speed.

“Easy,” Shiro cautioned.

“No,” Keith answered back, getting onto his knees and pushing them up so he was straddling Shiro’s thighs, their bodies still molded together. “Gonna fuck you just like this,” he said, reaching back and cupping the side of Shiro’s face.

Shiro loved when Keith took charge. Hell, he loved it when Keith did anything. Lance, too. He was way too far gone with the two of them. And if they ever figured that out – if they hadn’t already – he was doomed.

“Haah…” Lance moaned continually before them, his head thrown back over Lotor’s shoulder. “Yes, yes, yes,” he chanted as Lotor had his way with him.

If Shiro had learned anything in their time together, it was that Lance loved being manhandled. A lot.

“Shit,” Lance cursed and turned his head, bringing his and Lotor’s lips together in a sloppy kiss. “So good. So, so good. Oh, fuck,” he grunted, his fingers digging into Lotor’s forearms. “Gonna come…please… _please_ …”

“You go right ahead,” Lotor said, his voice low and sultry. “Can you come like this? Without my hand?”

Lance let out a high-pitched wail as he came and it went straight to Shiro’s dick. He would have followed right behind if Keith hadn’t stopped moving, falling back to his hands and knees and reaching out for Lance. Lance did the same and Lotor took the hint, easing him down so he was level with Keith.

“That was so hot,” Keith said breathlessly, tangling a hand in Lance’s hair and pulling him forward to kiss him. “So fucking hot.”

Lance could only moan in response, his hand coming up to grip Keith’s shoulder as Lotor resumed thrusting.

Shiro thought this was surely how he was going to die. But what a way to go. His cock buried deep inside Keith, his lovers kissing and pawing at each other, both moaning and keening while they were fucked.

His hips stuttered as he fought to maintain the new pace. Keith didn’t seem to mind the treatment, going as far as to reach back and grip Shiro’s ass, urging him to go harder, faster.

Lance was gone, his head falling to the mattress as he took everything Lotor gave him, one hand tightly clinging to Keith’s, their fingers laced. It was so cute. And that thought, even with everything else that was going on, was what sent Shiro over.

He gripped Keith’s hips hard as he came, curling forward and resting his forehead on Keith’s sweat-drenched back. Keith followed shortly after, tightening deliciously around him and milking him for all he was worth.

They collapsed onto the bed, panting heavily and, even completely dazed, Shiro glanced up at Lotor and thought, ‘Quiznak, he’s still going.’

 

★

 

Much, much later, Lotor lay awake in bed, staring up at the dark ceiling. It was hard to believe that all of that had just happened. But a naked Lance curled up against his side, his head pillowed on his chest, sure seemed proof enough.

He glanced down, taking in Lance’s slumbering form. He was breathing softly through his nose, his lips parted slightly and his face completely at ease. Vulnerable.

Lotor reached down with the hand not pinned beneath him and stroked Lance’s hair, unable to stop the smile that curved his lips when Lance leaned into the touch.

Keith was lying on Lance’s other side, his chest pressed against his back and one arm wrapped tightly around his waist. The other hand was gripping Shiro’s metallic prosthesis, which was thrown over Keith’s side. Possessive.

But then again, when Lotor looked lower, he spotted the red paladin’s leg, nestled between Lance’s, his foot hooked on Lotor’s calf, as if to keep him, too, in place.

This was new. This was different. But as Lance murmured sleepy nonsense and nuzzled closer, Lotor found that this was something he could definitely grow to live with.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, so...there you have it.  
> As I said, I haven't written smut in a long time and I guess it sort of built up? ^^;
> 
> I hope you liked it, Jes! And everyone else, too~  
> As always, let me know what you think and hit me upon my Voltron side blog [@bleucheesy](http://bleucheesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
